Edward Adair
Edward Adair (February 1st 1984 - September 21st 2011) was born in Passion Point Florida to Tanner Adair and Elise Adair. He had an older sister Flower Montgomery and a younger brother Chad Landi. His mother died when he was only 7 years old in a house fire. He was then separated from his brother and sister. His sister went to live with her Aunt Gloria Florentine while his brother was adopted by a nice family. But when he was 10 years old his father died in the line of duty. It was after this that he was taken in by some family in Miami. There he grew up and swore to become a cop like his father. Eventually he made detective, and made a huge arrest. But then he took the fall for bad evidence and was suspended from the force. It was this that lead him to return to Passion Point and work on the force there. It was there that he would eventually become the Passion Point Psychopath. He went on a murder spree killing a total of 22 people. He had intended on killing 25, but his last three attempts survived. He was then killed by The Magic Man. =Early Life= Edward Adair was born to Tanner and Elise Adair. His father was a detective, and his mother was a charity worker. He had no idea what kind of monster his father was, working for Dallas Emerson. He idolized his father growing up, and took everything he did to be the right way. He wasn't as close with his sister, Tailor, who was 7 years older than him. Nor was he close with his younger brother, who was 5 years younger. He was also very close with his mother. Some even said he was a momma's boy. He always viewed her as the only good thing in his life. =Mother's Death= When he was 7 years old his mother died in a house fire set by Ginny Lynn, or so he had thought. The truth was that his father killed his mother, and covered it up by hiring Ginny to set the fire. Edward was terribly upset by his mother's death. He also believed his brother to be dead. His sister, 14 at the time, went to live with their Aunt. She asked Edward to come with her, but he refused. He wanted to stay with his dad. Tanner then started to try to turn Edward into a monster just like him. He got him interested in girls at such a young age, and often used him to bed teenage girls. For the most part Edward refused to take part in the violence that his father wanted him to get into. But it wasn't easy. He also told him that he was the descendant of Thomas Lumen who had killed 7 nuns in 1869. He thought that he was The Devil himself, being born out of incest. =Father's Death= When Edward was ten years old, his father was killed in what he believed to be the line of duty. But in truth his father was killed by The Magic Man as a warning to Dallas Emerson. After his father's death Edward went to live with his grandmother Gwen Adair in Miami. But his grandma was getting old. She never had time to watch after a ten year old boy. Edward got into a lot of trouble, and in high school stalked a lot of girls. But none of them wanted anything to do with him. Remembering how his father got all the girls because he was a cop, he decided he wanted to become one too. =Miami Metro Police Department= In 2002 Edward joined the Miami Metro Police Department. Three years later he made Detective. It was then that he started using his position as a cop to woo women. But often it didn't work. This frustrated him. To make matters worse, he wasn't a very good detetctive At least not until 2008. It was then that he caught a lucky break. He managed to find enough evidence and witnesses to put away Drug Lord Peter Rovelli behind bars for life. For the first time in his life he was considered a hero. Everyone on the force was happy about his arrest. But his partner, Ryan Evans took evidence out of lockup for a bribe of three quarters of a million dollars. He blamed the loss of evidence on Edward, and Edward was suspended from the force as a result. Those who thought he was a hero, thought of him as a loser once again. =Return to Passion Point= After being suspended from the force, Edward decided to return to Passion Point. It was there that he joined the Police Force. His losing the evidence was overlooked by Chief Garrick Wornos. A year later his Grandmother died. It was around this time that he was approached by Griffin Conway to be in the pocket of Dallas Emerson like his father had been. But Edward still had some semblance of morals at the time. He turned her down, especially after she had asked him to kill a nine month old baby. Edward planned on turning Griffin in. He thought it'd make him a hero once again. But Griffin threatened to have him put on permanant Traffic-Cop duty if he tried anything. He was then assigned Ryder Dobrey as his new partner. =Start of Darkness= Edward started turning towards Darkness in late 2009. His partner treated him like a rookie, sending him on errands and not letting him do anything. He was assigned a cold case in the John Doe Murder Mystery. Something no other police officer had been able to solve. It looked like he'd never solve it. He didn't have a girlfriend, or any friends in town really. Nobody remembered his name, often calling him Teddy or Freddy. Something that upset him greatly. He was banned from The Pink Bunny and none of the girls at Sexcapade ever paid attention to him. It was around this time that he began sleeping with his sister. She used him for many things, but Edward didn't care. He began doing favors for his sister. He also saved the life of Caitlin Bennett who's parents had crashed into the river. But she didn't remember him saving her life. Then in 2011, he began seeing Shauna Gilbert. She was only 16 years old, which excited him. He remembered the thrill of getting girls to sleep with his dad. He convinced Shauna that he loved her, but he was only using her. But it was then that he wanted more. He wanted his own group of girls to follow him around. Just like his father. He was bored. He wanted to have fun. It was then that he started his killing spree. =Passion Point Psychopath Murders= It was after Ginny Lynn returned to town that Edward decided to put a plan together to kill her. Meanwhile he slept with not only Shauna, but Elisabetta Renault too. Both respected the police too much to say anything. But Elisabetta's father was getting close to the truth. And he would've convinced his daughter to stop seeing the Detective and had Edward arrested. Making things worse, Shauna discovered that Edward was sleeping with her cousin too. And Shauna planned on telling her parents. That was when Edward decided to kill her. But while he was disposing of her body he was caught by Griffin Conway. It was then that he decided to rid the world of Griffin too. He killed him, and then Alan Michael Renault as well. He then put together a video and named 24 suspects and his killer's game began. That was when The Magic Man returned to town -- or so Edward thought. It was in fact Terry Neil doing Dallas Emerson's dirty work for her. But Edward thought Sal Gaspari knew the identity of The Magic Man. But he inadvertantly let it slip that he was the killer -- so he killed Sal. He also killed Fred Sanderson who believed the killer was only targeting white people. Denise Jaymes was his next victim. She had asked him to help her get away from Erik Turner. He tried getting her to sleep with him, but she refused. Which is why he killed her. Edward finally solved The John Doe Murder Mysteries -- discovering four men with a compass tattoo had killed Alice Rose and four John Doe's. The culprits were Stephen Bartley, Grady North, Kelvin Price and Darryl Marshall. Edward killed Stephen Bartley, wanting to prove that he could solve the case. He also killed Darryl Marshall hoping to lead to further proof he had solved the case himself. He also killed Matthew Mulder because he was attracted to Matthew's wife Marissa Mulder. But Marissa turned him down even after the death of her husband. This upset him further, and drove him further insane. It was around this time that his sister asked him to kill her husband Milton Montgomery. Milton had cameras everywhere in town. And he thought he had everything over everyone. So Edward had no qualms killing him. In fact by this point, Edward enjoyed the thrill of killing more than anything else. He also killed Harry Edwards who had purchased a wife from Erik Turner. He also killed Judge Samuel Hawthorne because he was in the pocket of Dallas Emerson, and Edward blamed her for his father's death. Oran North was his next victim, unable to kill the already deceased Grady. He then intended to kill Aidan Dark but instead killed his brother Al Dark. Edward viewed Al as an idiot who only got in the way. Brenna Quinn was next. As Caitlin's Aunt, he felt it would force Caitlin closer to him, but it didn't work. Caitlin still didn't remember him. He then killed Wallace Newman because he too was in the pocket of Dallas Emerson. Brad Irons had happened to walk in on him, as he was starting to get sloppy, so Edward killed him too. His next target was Adam Gilbert because Kylie Rayne whom he had convinced she was Shauna, was starting to remember everything. He couldn't have that. This lead Kylie to being completely convinced that she was Shauna. Lynda Wesley and Tiffany Hartley were next. He viewed Lynda's crimes as inexcusable -- lying to her husband. And Tiffany didn't remember him from their days at Miami Metro, and because she turned down his advances. His next victim was Kitty Cavenaugh because he wanted a chance with Kristina Cavenaugh because he didn't want the Crane Boys to have all the fun. He also killed Julius Summers because he was interested in his daughter. It was then that he shot Christian Crane and kidnapped Kristina Cavenaugh. He poisoned Carlyle Crane in order to get Christian to do his dirty work. It was then that he kidnapped Ginny Lynn and intended to kill The Magic Man. But Ginny and Kristina both managed to escape. Kristina and her twin sister Karissa Cavenaugh had switched places, and Karissa was far more athletic than her sister. Ginny escaped thanks to her daughter Cyan Lynn coming to her rescue. Edward had left Christian Crane to finish his work. But that would never happen. =Death= Investigators found Edward Adair dead, with a Black Rose on his chest, as Magic Man played in the background. It was assumed by investigators that it was The Magic Man who had killed him, much like he had his father. This was a sign that The Magic Man was still around -- and still had work to do. =Quotes= "Everyone is a suspect at some time or another. Even the police." "t's uh... not going too well. We can't even identify the victims, because they're not in the database. As for who killed them... or why... we don't really know. We did have a witness... The Georgia John. He had been sleeping with a prostitute by the name of Kelly Chambers. Not exactly a reliable witness. She described a man with short black hair. In his mid 40's. Never did pan out though." "Heheh.... I don't have a girlfriend so... yeah. Kinda embarrassing. I know." "I don't really care one way or another. At least I didn't lose my partner. Well.. my partner didn't lose his gopher." - Response to Audrey Rose being named Chief of Police "But still... I wasn't the monster I am now. No. I came here. Got a job. Thought maybe I could redeem myself. Then I find out, my father was a CROOKED COP!" "Griffin tried to get me to work with Dallas. But no. No way. Nope. I refused that. I was still going to be a good cop. I was going to turn him in -- but he threatened me. Threatened me. What an asshole! Am I right?" "Brenna Quinn... oh sweet Brenna. She turned me down too. And how else could I get sweet Caitlin to fall for me... if her Auntie were alive. I'd like to thank whoever took out her crazy uncle for me. Even I'm not evil enough to buy her as a sex slave." "And as for Julius... well I was hoping it'd put Sandra over on edge. I mean have you SEEN her? Hot!" "My father always told me that I was a descendant of greatness. Destined to bring the devil out of hell! I thought he was crazy. But he's not! Nor was Thomas Lumen. They were the ONLY SANE PEOPLE!" Category:Police Officers Category:Killers Category:Suspects Category:Male Characters Category:MISTX4 Characters Category:Characters Category:MISTX0